


Run

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defintely an AU story where instead Shockwave takes Blurr instead of killing him. Partially inspired by MarySuOfYay's story, Souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following fic:   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5407583/1/Souvenir  
> Warning for Rape/Noncon, and psychological torture.

It was dark to the point where infared, if he had any, would not have penetrated it. Blurr came online to familiar darkness, wincing as sensitive torn plating rubbed against each other. He could feel the energon spilled that had congealed around the wounds, cracking and running again in some places. Surprisingly he felt detached. The speedster took inventory, noting with some vague relief that nothing had been removed, this time anyway. Even though there was no light to see by, [his optic light was mostly depleted, due to the fact that one was shattered] he could only imagine the scuffs, and worst of all, the scarily precise lacerations that strayed altogether too close to important energon lines.

Although the one thing that lingered on the far corners of his processor was the fact that Shockwave might come back. He shivered at the very thought of the cyclopean mech, the bane of his existence for the past few solar cycles [or was it stellar cycles? Time seemed to be an unbidden luxury once his chronometer had been…forcibly shut down]. The Decepticon had done everything from torture for the seeming sake of torture to aggressive hacking, taking his protoform schematics, leering expressionlessly at him all the while.

"How does it feel, Autobot, knowing that your unique skills will be put to use for our cause? That you have only brought more hardship to your side? That you failed in your duties? How. Does. It. Feel?" Shockwave had hissed as he trailed a jagged energy dagger down the speedster's white faceplate, mixing it with energon pink. The smaller mech's response was a pained hiss; he had lost the strength to scream a while ago. Now, he offlined his one working optic in the face of agony. As Blurr had drifted into stasis from the lack of mech fluids, he felt the hacking cease, saw the Decepticon's retreating back, and the lights had flickered of, incasing him in darkness just as the black claimed him.

Now, he wasn't sure how long it had been, cycles, maybe even a stellar cycle may have gone by. But, for the time being, Blurr simply let his exhausted self-repairs patch up what they could, and simply readied himself for when Shockwave returned.

Cycles turned into a decacycle, and yet there was no hide nor hair of the cyclopean Decepticon.

Blurr grew nervous as he simply waited for something, anything, to happen.

Eventually, something did, albeit not what the speedster expected. The door at the other side of the room had slid open with a hiss that he had come to associate with instantaneous suffering. Offlining his remaining optic, for he was sure that he wasn't going to survive being under Shockwave's instruments much longer, Blurr cringed, knowing his chassis as a whole was weak, and would never withstand for defense. He could hear the sounds of a large mech walking over, but something happened between that and the next cycle, for everything went blank again.

* * *

 

The next thing he knew, he was lying on rock, completely unbound. Another thing that immediately grabbed his attention was the fact that most of the cuts, mainly the more severe, had been repaired. Whoever had done it hadn't been exceptionally gentle though, and there were large wielding scars that marred the powder blue. His optic was still out, but all scanners, even his chronometer, had been brought back online. For a moment, he was merely stunned at the idea of the somewhat short amount of time that had passed since he had been captured. From where he was lying, he could see the Decepticon flagship that Shockwave had been residing in, with him as the unfortunate guest.

If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that he wanted to run as far away from it as possible, and never see it again.

Then he sat up, gingerly at first, but then shifting quickly from shuffling to jogging, testing the strength of his legs. The small twinges were easily put down from lack of use. Before he knew what he was doing, Blurr had broken out into a flat-out run, racing to the edge of the asteroid in which the ship was partially imbedded in, and using the momentum to jump to the next one. It reminded him of the fateful run that had occurred not too long ago. When he had run all the way to Cybertron.

Shoving the thoughts aside for the moment, he put all his focus into running, just letting himself sync into flow with the steps. Subconsciously, he altered his course for Cybertron, allowing his processor take the front seat. As for his spark, it simply went in time with the dash.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Blurr, a set of red optics watched from a ridge near the flagship, one set wide and fearful, and the other guarded and haughty.

"W-Why did you w-want to…?" Skywarp hesitantly started, trailing off fearfully once he noticed the fellow clone's stony expression turn to him. His arm half-raised in a possible need to protect himself, but Thundercracker seemed to have other things in mind, like boasting.

"As if you could ever comprehend the complexity of my brilliant plan." The purple-and-black nodded with terrified vigor, only eliciting a nasty sounding snicker from his companion. But the cowardly seeker had something else on his CPU.

"…w-where will we g-g-go now?" That gave Thundercracker something to mull on for about a decacycle, all the which Skywarp trembled, wondering for a moment or two if had overstepped his boundaries. His brother could be a very unpredictable and vindictive presence when he wanted to be. But the egotistical clone only gave a small, half-hearted grin before responding.

"I hear Pluto is nice this time of year."


End file.
